The present invention relates to a display method of a specific area, and more particularly, to a method, a device, and a computer program for generating a specific area from a display area including information to be focused on, and displaying the same.
In recent years, an integrated development environment is becoming widespread, and a style of displaying a plurality of windows on a display and allowing one to perform development while referring to necessary information is becoming the norm. In addition, activation of a plurality of browsers is also being performed. In such an environment where a plurality of windows are present in a mixed manner, there is a demand for being able to work while looking at a window including key information.
Known prior art describes a client terminal monitoring system. It is disclosed that a screen of a list of monitoring targets is displayed at an administrator terminal, and that, in the case the window of the screen of the list and the work window of the administrator overlap each other, the monitoring level for a monitoring target hidden by the work window is determined. However, a technique for displaying the window including necessary information, for the monitoring targets, at an appropriate position and with an appropriate size is not provided.